A Blood Pricked Eye
by Anithrarith
Summary: Phèdre nó Delaunay, is in for a very big surprise when she finds herself in the most lest likely of places. Crossover between, kushiel's Dart and LOTR Please read!
1. The storm

A/N: Hello there!  
  
I've decided that since there is absolutely no Kushiel's stuff anywhere on this site, I'm going to put one up anyways. I don't uncerstand how they could not have the best trilogy in the world (Yes it's even better then LOTR) up here. But to make this even better, I've combined it with the next best trilogy. Yes you guessed, LOTR! Of course it inloves Legolas, what would it be without everyones favorite elf. But this does take place after the third book (Kushiel's Avatar) So if any one is reading that series, I would suggest that you read no further for there are some spoilers. For those who really don't care, go ahead and read what's beyond. And if everything seems a bit vague, (As in who the characters are) do not worry, all will become clear in later chapters. Enjoy Anith(  
  
Reviews always welcome.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The celebrations were as big and grand as always. The coming of the Cruarch was never dull. But we had already been in the city of Elua for three months, and it was time to go home. After making all the necessary arrangements, and a final visit with Ysandre and Drustan, we were off.  
  
Imriel not wanting to leave just yet, begged to stay. I would do anything for this child, I really would, but it was time we left. I promised we would return soon. But at the moment I was in need of the peace of the country side, I was in need of Montrève. Joscelin was in aggreance, as was Ti-Philippe.  
  
So it was on that fateful morning did we gather our things and head towards the gate of the city. The sky was clear and blue. Not a cloud to be seen. Ti-Philippe and Imri rode ahead, while Joscelin stayed behind with me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, to see him in one of those perfect moments. Where the sun is at just the right angle, glinting off his twin daggers that hung at his waist. His wheat gold hair fanned out behind him, for he had not put it back that morning. He had that smile on his face, which told me he was thinking about something that probably had to do with me in bed. Ah, my perfect companion, my Cassiline.  
  
Always I have wondered what I would have ever done without him. All those times when death would have taken me. But without even blinking an eye, he would be there. He is the only stable thing in my life. Even from my childhood, things were always uncertain. At first, when I was born with a red mote in my left eye, which marked me as damaged goods. And then when I was sold to Cereus House, and then to my good fortune, I was uncovered by Delaunay. My life then took a turn for the better, but not without its sacrifices, and they were many.  
  
"Phèdre." Even my name, is an ill luck name. But Joscelin, my Joscelin, loves me all the same. I turned to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was thinking, maybe we could visit my family on the way home."  
  
"Well it's not exactly on the way," I smiled at him," But yes, I think we could manage that."  
  
He smiled at me it turn, then turned to face the road once more.  
  
Most of the morning passed without incident. We met a few travelers, but that was about all. It was in the middle of a heated discussion between Imriel and Ti-Philippe, that things started to become awkward. My chevalier was insisting that he would only fight Imri with the wooden daggers, while the sweet boy insisted he was skilled enough to start combat training with steel. By now, Imri was thirteen. Every day he trained with Joscelin, and went through the Cassiline movements which my love had taught him. I had to admit that he was beginning too become quite impressive with his skill. But I don't know what I would do should anything happen to him. I would probably clout Ti-Philippe first, then worry my heart over the poor boy. But Imriel had a very strong will. So it might be that he would jump right back up and want to continue were he had left off.  
  
But at this moment in their ranting, strange things were abroad. I could sense it in the air. By the way Joscelin stiffened in his saddle, I could tell that he had caught on to it as well. In the distance I could see a bank of clouds that was not there earlier. In Terre d'Ange, storms were not uncommon, but I was not liking the feel of this one. The two squabbling in front didn't notice it at all.  
  
Within roughly ten minutes, the storm was all the more closer. Much closer then it should have been. I was not liking this at all. I glanced at Joscelin and could see the same look in his eye. By this time, Imriel and Ti-Philippe had noticed the cloud formation as well. Silence overtook us as we continued to ride forwards.  
  
"That doesn't seem natural." Imri said hesitantly. We all agreed.  
  
Another five minutes and the storm was almost upon us. By this time I was beginning to think that maybe this was some sort of jest from Hyacinthe. He would come galloping out of the storm to greet us with a smile and Sibeal at his side and this monstrous formation would then disappear in an instant. But they would have arrived with the Cruarch of Alba. And my oldest friend would have sent word before hand that he was coming. But then again...  
  
As we were about to enter the storm, all of us pulled our cloaks tighter around ourselves. Just as I finished pulling my hood over my head, the rain hit. it was cold and hard, not at all normal for this time of the year. This was definitely not one of Hyacinthe's games. I threw a worried glance all around, and received the same in return.  
  
We moved so that our horses were closer together, the wind threw my hood back, sending freezing water to pour down my neck. It was difficult to bring it back over my head for the wind was becoming stronger by the second. I was beginning to think that we should start to head back, but we were already a four hours ride from the city. It would be best to simply continue through and ride out the storm.  
  
But then the lightning started. First it struck the ground in front of us, leaving a scorch mark in the road. We pushed the horses as hard as we dared in order to get through this battle field. Lightning continued to rain down, followed by deafening claps of thunder. There have only been a number of times when I have been truly frightened, now was one of them.  
  
All our horses were pressed against each other in fear as we continued to press them forward. I could see no end to this. We were riding in pure madness. Without warning, a white lightning bolted shot out from the sky, Landing on the four of us. I remember being able to move still. I reached for Joscelin and Imriel at the same time. All around was this amazingly bright light, that surrounded us as if we were inside a sphere. I could see the look on the others faces, all of them were filled with terror. I'm sure mine was no different. This was something none of us could explain, none of us could stop, none of us could control. A second, third and fourth lightening bolt came to join the first and surrounded us with an even brighter light, if that were possible. I felt no pain, for the lights from the sky were not actually hitting us. They only surrounded.  
  
In the time all this took, I never even brushed what I was reaching for. In an instant, everything was gone. Only the white light was left. But now I began to feel the searing pain. When I think all that I had gone through before this, none of it adds up to what I felt at that moment. I could not close my eyes, I could not scream, I could not even open my mouth to scream. I was paralyzed by the pain. And I was one who found pain the same as pleasure. That is the way of an anguissette. But this, this was simply too much.  
  
I do not know how long it lasted, I do not know how long I stayed in that state, it could have been for only a second, it could have been for a year. But I do know that when it did stop, it was a blessing. The only thing I remember besides the pain dissipating, was that I was laying on the ground with a cool mist falling upon me, and then I fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
When I awoke, I was still paralyzed. I still could not open my eyes, or move any other part of me by a fraction. But I could feel the sun on my face. At least the storm was over. I do not remember how long it was until I could open my eyes. But once I did manage to do that, I closed them immediately, for the sun was much to strong. It reminded me of the lightning. I could hear birds and the rustling of leaves when a soft breeze came by. All these things would indicate that I would be in a forest, and if I remembered correctly, I was on a road in the middle of a grassland the last I checked.  
  
I stayed on the ground for the rest of the day, until I could no longer feel the sun on my face. I could move my arms by this time, and my toes. So when I opened my eyes to see trees above me, the first thing I did was try to sit up and get a better look at my new surroundings. This proved more difficult then I counted it being. But once I did get to the desired position, I took my time.  
  
The forest I was in was breathtaking. Never had I seen trees such as these, so extremely old, and with leaves I couldn't ever recall seeing before. Vines hung from some of the trees giving them a much more wild look. The ground was covered in leaves, still moist from rain. Their colours ranged from green to gold, to a bright red, one was even such a deep green, it almost looked blue. This was the most amazing place I had ever seen.  
  
But where were the others? They were with me before. For that matter, what had happened? I have never heard of something as strange as that which had just happened to me. Was I in the Terre d'Ange that was beyond? Had I already passed the border to the better life? I tried to calm myself quickly, for I was not ready to believe that quite yet. I was only in my mid thirties, and I still had quite a bit planned ahead of me. I would not believe that I had passed yet. Not yet.  
  
Slowly during that night, on the damp ground, I regained movement to my other limbs. By the next morning I was able to stand and even take a few jerky steps forward. I was too shocked then to think about sleep, or food for that matter. At that point, all I wanted to do was to find the others. Oh how I wanted to find them, to reassure myself that I had not passed and that they were all still alive. So I picked a direction and started to walk.  
  
I was taught from an early age, to observe everything. And so as I made my way, that is what I did. I even found a telltale sign that someone had passed by the same route. I had found the remains of a fire pit. How long ago it had been used, I could not tell, but there were people in the area. I hopped. By midday, I was beginning to feel the effects from not sleeping the previous night, and my stomach was starting to protest from the lack of food. I had not seen anything edible along my journey, but I kept my eyes peeled for it.  
  
It was nearing dusk of my second night wandering this strange forest when I had to eventually let my body have a rest. I slowly slid down the trunk of a tree, and let my head rest against it. I looked at the gown I was wearing. One made by the only person who really frightened me, Favrielle nó Eglantine. It was ruined, soaked and caked with mud and leaves. But there was nothing I could have done at that moment.  
  
I looked up at the sky and tried to peek through the trees to see the night sky. But to my demise, the leaves were too thick here and all I could see were their undersides. I closed my eyes then, welcoming sleep to take me, to let me have peace from this for a few hours. I started thinking about Joscelin. Where he was at that moment, what he could be doing? What he in the same situation as me? Or was he waking up on that road to find my soul no longer with my body. I ached for him. I wanted so badly to feel his hands caress my face, to feel his lips on mine, anything that was him.  
  
Then my mind turned to Imriel. Was the same happening with him. He was probably scared. He was so young, but yet so wise for his age. Even though I am not his mother, I love him as though he is my own. Now his mother on the other hand, is a totally different story that I will not even begin to think of at this moment.  
  
And then there was Ti-Philippe. My last chevalier. It saddened me to think that he would be angry for not being able to protect me. What was there that he could have done? It was out of our control. I am still not sure exactly what had happened, only that it had. I know he would take my place in a heartbeat if he could. Ah, Elua! What am I to do? I can feel your presence as always, but I am lost, so utterly lost. Or is this Kushiel's doing, or even Namah's? I cannot say. One of you, please I beg for your guidance.  
  
The only answer I received was a laugh in the distance. My eyes flew open and I strained my ear to hear if it would sound again. It did. Closer this time. I hastily stood and took a few steps forward towards it. Once more I heard it, this time followed by words.  
  
"You cannot hide forever Karenwë! I will find you eventually!" It called. No answer was heard. I did not understand one word of what was being said. I could tell that it was a mans voice. His laugh sounded out again, even closer this time. I made my way towards the voice. Here was someone who could possibly tell me where I was and how to get home, if I still could, that is. My feet shuffled through the leaves as I went. But the laughing had stopped. I did not know which direction to head in anymore. Left, right, forwards? Did they make it past me? Perhaps they had stopped moving and were standing in one place. But before I had chosen a direction, I felt a pair of hands grab my waist and swing me around.  
  
"I told you I would find you love, didn't I?" He said while at the same time trying to nuzzle my neck. Again I had absolutely no idea what he said. Now I am not a stranger to this, but I didn't know who this was, and I was rather tired and hungry, and in no mood for an assignation at this moment.  
  
I turned in his arms. He was about to kiss me, when I brought up a hand and pressed it against his face. His eyes opened, looked at me, then took a double take. Before I knew what had happened. I found my self laying on the ground, with this man sitting on top of me, with the addition of a sharp pointed object being pressed against my neck. I am not a stranger to this either.  
  
As I looked up at him, I saw that he a hair like Joscelin's, and blue eyes. He had fine d'Angeline features, if not even more finely crafted. But what caught my attention the most were his ears. They were pointed, something I had never seen in my life. Where was I? Had I truly passed into the Terre d'Ange that was beyond? No. This situation would not happen there. There is only love in that land. But the look on his face was one far from love. It was somewhere between hatred and fright.  
  
"Who are you, what are you, and what are you doing in my forest?" He asked. Now I was truly baffled. I could tell that we had asked me a question, but I had no idea what it was. Nor would I be able to respond. So I tried the next best thing.  
  
"My lord," I replied in d'Angeline, "If you would kindly get off me, I would be happy to answer any questions you have." This only seemed to further enrage him more.  
  
"What are you? Some kind of demon!" He hissed. I could tell that he was absolutely furious. But at what I could not tell. Before I could say another word. I heard a female voice behind me speak the same language as he.  
  
"Legolas! What are you doing?" He looked up sharply, then replied.  
  
"I have captured a demon of some sort."  
  
"You silly elf! Are you completely blind? That is a poor elf. Let her be and do not scare the wits out of her!"  
  
"This is no poor elf Karenwë!"  
  
"Legolas, get off her this instant!"  
  
I did not hear her move closer, and did not know she was near until I saw her take hold of his ear and yank upward. His face contorted with pain and immediately I was released from my temporary prison. I studied his friend. She too had long raven hair, much like mine and finely crafted d'Angeline features, far more beautiful then I have ever seen. Almost even more beautiful then Melisande. Which is very hard to beat. She also had the blue eyes and the pointed ears. While they were yelling at each other I took the opportunity to get up off the ground. I brushed what I could off of my ruined dress, and turned to face them.  
  
When I did, I saw him grab hold of her head and turn it so that it was facing me, then he pointed to my left eye. Ahhhhhhhh, so that is what this is about. But at least I knew that I was still with the living. 


	2. Communication problems

A/N: K well I finally have another chapter done. I hope you all like it. And just remember to review at the end! ( Anith.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Whenever I am confronted with something new, I always view it with an open mind. Unless it attacks me in anyway, or gives me a bad feeling, I will not be hostile towards it, or anything less then polite. The way I was being treated at that moment was way below my standards.  
  
Any attempts I had made at communication, were brushed off. Both the man and woman stayed away from me as if I would kill them at any given moment. The man was walking behind me with a arrow pointed at my neck, should I try anything, while the woman walked quite a distance in front, leading the way. I had no idea where I was or where I was being taken. I still was not sure on what had transpired earlier during the storm and I was still dreadfully worried about the others.  
  
But even as all these things ran through my mind, I still did what I have always done, I observed. As we walked, I could only hear my own footsteps. The others were as silent as if they were walking barefoot on a carpeted floor. Now I had been taught to pass by silently, but even in a forest full of leaves, one trained in the Night Court could not go unheard. The fact that these two could, was unsettling.  
  
Although I had learned their names. From both of them yelling at each other, I gathered that the raven haired beauty was named Karenwë and blond archer was called Legolas. I had never heard of names such as these, and I have traveled far and wide. But I had not heard them speak enough of this new language to pick it up yet. If I heard it for a longer period of time, I should have been able to say a few key phrases. But as it was, the two decided to keep silent.  
  
We continued to make our way through the dark and beautiful forest for a time. By this point I was very hungry and very tired. Every once in a while I would lose my footing. Legolas would tighten his grip on his bow until I had gotten off of the ground. He would then wait until I started to move forward again before he relaxed his grip by a fraction. I was more then a little shaken by this point.  
  
Just when I thought I would collapse and never get up, we came to the base of a huge rock face. Karenwë was waiting for us to arrive, she seemed to be fidgeting with a small outcropping on the wall, more then looked natural. But before I could dwell with that thought any more, a hand on my shoulder spun me around. The blond archer had put away his bow and arrows in exchange for his dagger once more. Again it found its way to my neck. He said something, I still could not understand him. But he had not even finished his sentence when a terrible scraping sound started behind me.  
  
I jumped at the sudden noise and almost cut my own throat. He smiled at the action, while it a nerved me more then I already was. Slowly he turned me around, with the dagger still at my throat, and led me forward. Before me, lay the mouth of a cave, where once was sheer rock. That would have explained the awful noise. But how was it that it opened? That's what the girl must have been playing with, the key or something of the like. I kept this stored in the back of my mind for future reference.  
  
Karenwë was already halfway down the tunnel by the time we entered it. As soon as we had entered, there was a loud bang and a rush of air. We were immersed into darkness. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light, not that there was much before, but I could not even see my hand in front of my face. I took that my captor on the other hand, could, for he kept leading me forwards. Thankfully there were not any lose pebbles or stones for me to trip over in my blind state.  
  
I could hear nothing except my breathing as we made our way down into this strange place. There were no leaves scattered everywhere, so my footsteps were not heard. Legolas had already shown me that he did not make noise unless he wanted to, so I was not surprised. But he was so close to me, I should of been able to hear him breath. This did surprise me. How could he breath so quietly? It was almost as if he was holding his breath.  
  
But my mind was thrown from its train of thought when my eyes picked up light ahead. As we came closer to the source of the light, I could start to make out a large arch, and beyond was a room, enormous in size. Once we had entered this room, I saw that it was crowded with people, all of whom had the same enhanced d'angeline beauty. At the head of the room on a platform sat a man with the same hair as the one who held me. As we passed people, I noticed that they too, had the pointed ears. But they in turn noticed my left eye. In my wake I could hear them whispering to each other.  
  
Once we had reached the platform, I saw a striking resemblance to the man with the circlet upon his head, and the one who held me. This must be his brother. And by the looks of it, his brother seemed to be a king. I knew how to act before a king. But before I could even bow my head or give a curtsy. I was forced to my knees by Legolas. The knife was removed and I felt him leave me and walk to the front of the platform. He was replaced by four others, all whom had spears pointed at me.  
  
As he began to speak, I strained my ear to pick up the words, only to find that he was speaking another language. This one was very strange. It sounded nothing like any other I had heard, and had a strange rhythm to it. It seemed to simply flow right from his mouth. It was absolutely beautiful. But this posed another problem for me. I now had to learn two languages in order to free myself. One of them would be easier then the other, but it would still be a lot of work.  
  
My attention was caught when one of, the guards I assumed, pulled me up by my arm and led me forward to the king. I was again forced to my knees in front of him, but once there, I was let go. That is until I felt a hand take hold of my chin, and lift my face up. I studied the king, as he studied me. I could see many years in his eyes. Even though he looked almost identical to his brother, his eyes told me that he was much older. Much older. His face remained neutral the entire time. When he was finished, he let go of me and spoke to me.  
  
I knew it was me he was addressing, for his eyes never left mine, but I had no idea what it was he had said. So I tried my luck to see if he knew some d'Angeline.  
  
"Je m'éscuse, mais j'ai pas d'idée de quoi vous avez dissez."  
  
This only seemed to amuse him. But I could tell that he did not understand a word I had spoken. I could see we were in the same situation, so to speak. I could have spoken every single language I knew, and I would have gotten the same reaction. I would have to learn their language, and I would have to do it very fast.  
  
The king stared at me a few more moments, and then announced his verdict. Before I had a second glance at him. I was being pulled to my feet and led through a different door way then the one I had come through. This hallway was also made of stone, but there were torches on the walls to see by at least. We descended many stairs before finally coming to a very long and narrow hallway, with many doors. This reminded me too much of La Dolorosa. That is one memory I try not to remember very often.  
  
I started to struggle against them. I would not be put in a cell. Never again would I step into one. The further they took me down the hall the more I struggled. It came to a point where one of the guards hosted me over his shoulder and then continued on. I kicked and screamed and pounded his back. I did everything I could have done to escape his grip. I would not be put into a cell. But it seemed they had won. The next thing I knew, I was thrown from his shoulder onto a stone floor. Before I could even get to my feet, the door was slammed shut. The bolt clicked into place.  
  
I jumped onto my feet and threw myself against the door. I would not be held prisoner again. I hammered against the door until my hands bled. Finally defeated, I slumped against the wooden door and tried to forget. I sat there a long, long time. But no one came to let me out. After a time I realized that my hands were in a great deal of pain. Looking at them, I saw that they were blue where I had not broken the skin. Blood still oozed from them. I tore off the end of my dress and wrapped each one. Though this hurt quite a bit.  
  
After I had finished wrapping each hand, I turned my attention to the room in which I was being held. As my eyes skimmed the far corner, a movement within the shadow, made my heart stop. I wasn't alone. Sitting on the floor was another. He saw that I had finally realized that he also occupied the room, and moved out from the darkness and closer to me. There was a small window in the cell which let some moon light into the room which in turn, allowed me to see him clearly. Immediately I noticed that he also had the pointed ears. His wild blond hair was in disaray, and his clothes absolutely filthy. But his gray eyes told me all that I needed to know.  
  
He stood in front of me and offered his hand. Hesitantly I took it. I winced when he squeezed it to lift me off the ground, but soon I was on my feet, with him studying me, as I was doing the same to him. He had most likely been watching me the entire time, just without my knowing. But now I knew he existed. When he had finished with his observations. He started to pace the room. Pacing isn't what I would count as usual behavior. But who am I too judge? I did not know how long he had been locked in here for. Even though his eyes showed me he was sane, how was I to know things about him that weren't shown in them?  
  
After he had made three laps of the room, he stopped in front of me, and spoke. "So they have stuck you in here with me have they?" I raised an eyebrow. Not really knowing what it was he had said, I also shrugged my shoulders. "Do you understand anything that I say?" This time I motioned to him I did not understand his words. His face seemed to reveal that he got my message. "So I could shout profanities at you night and day, and it would mean as much to you as if a mouse was squeaking at you. Yes I see. And I expect that you have done something extreme for them to have placed you in the same cell as me. They'll probably expect me to have my way with you, to teach you a lesson you know. But what they don't know is that they imprisoned the wrong elf, and that murdering buffoon is still running out there. So you are quite safe my dear. Now that eye of yours. There's something you don't see every day. But enough with that, I expect we'll have to find a way to communicate."  
  
I looked at him with a blank stare. I rather do hate it when people speak to me in a language I do not understand, I'd rather they teach it to me first, then they may talk all they want. His lips rose in the faintest of smiles, then he placed his hand on his chest and said. "Lorindol." Now that I could understand. I in turn raised my own bruised hands and stated my own name. "Phèdre." He seemed pleased. "So my mystery woman was a name. And you are indeed a woman, for I can see that you are no elf. Hmm. Well I suggest that I start to teach you. Since that is what I did before they took me away. I taught. Yes. That seems a rather good idea. I hope you're a fast learner my dear, for I would have you explain just why it is you are here. And that eye of yours, very interesting."  
  
Still having absolutely no idea what was going on, besides the fact that we now knew each others names, I followed him cautiously away from the door and slid down the far wall so that I sat on a pile of straw that lay there. He kneeled down in front of me and started to point things out while saying words slowly. It was then I realized what he had in mind. He was teaching me. Now I listened with great intensity. If he was willing to teach, I would take the lesson. I would start to repeat the words after he said them, and run through all the others I had learned while he tried to teach me more.  
  
It took a very long time for me to finally be able to say a simple sentence in this language, that I learned was called the common tongue. But Lorindol never gave up. He would keep pressing me to learn more, even though I never gave any sign that I was not willing. Most of my time in that cell was spent learning, but there came twice a day, when my lessons had to stop, The first time it happened I had thought that my intuition had deceived me.  
  
We heard a door groan open. It wasn't the one to our cell, but the one that separated this corridor from the rest of the palace. Lorindol's eyes widened and I could see thoughts running through them faster then normal. The sound of cells being opened, and then closed again came closer and closer. They were passing around the rations, for that was all we were given. But as the cell next to us was slammed shut, Lorindol turned to me. Now his eyes held an apologetic look. Then faster then I could have imagined, he threw himself upon me. His mouth pressed against mine, and his hands traveled up my body. Immediately I began to struggle. Then the door to our cell flew open.  
  
I heard a snicker as I continued to fight my way out of the situation. Then it was over. Two of the guards held Lorindol against the far wall, while a third proceeded to hit him numerous times. Words were exchanged, which at the time I still did not know, and then they were gone. All that was left were two bowls of gruel and a bruised Lorindol. I did not help him up, not sure if he would attempt to jump me once more. But he did not stir. Instead he stayed where he was, slouched against the wall. For a long time he stayed there, neither making any attempts at movement or conversation. Not that conversation would have gotten very far at that time.  
  
Then after a time he raised his head. He looked straight at me with a look that no one could have misunderstood. It was an apology. Clear and sincere, the message had hit its intended mark. After that we ate our now stone cold meal and then continued on with the lessons. But the sun soon shone form the small window. I had not slept in two days and was yawning quite frequently. Lorindol finally gave up competing with my lack of sleep, and let me rest for the remainder of the day.  
  
Twice a day they would come with the meals. And twice a day we would have to assume some vulgar position, in order to fool the guards that Lorindol was in fact the murdering, ravaging scum they thought him to be. If they thought other wise, they would know that I was going through no horror, and I would be moved to a cell where I would be certain to receive that in which they thought I deserved. All because I was born with a red mote in my left eye. Because I was chosen by the gods.  
  
I learned from Lorindol many things, not just how to speak his tongue. I was among the elves. When I gave no notion of knowing what elves were, it was his great pleasure to explain it to me. His explanation was one thing I was not so sure in believing, how could someone live forever. But I simply took it in and listened to what else he had to say. That was when I had found out I was in the land of middle earth. I had never heard of this land before, and questioned him extensively on it's whereabouts. I'm still not completely sure but I do believe that this place, middle earth, is across the ocean from my home. How I ended up here, I still have no idea. But when I told him about it, he shrugged his shoulders and said his guess was as good as mine.  
  
And then he mentioned something about a wizard. I had no idea what a wizard was and asked him to explain. Once I had gotten a sensible answer out of him, I decided that this 'wizard', Gandalf he called him, might be able to help me should I ever get out of here. It seemed that he had powers, much like Hyacinthe had, but with many differences. For he could do much more then control the weather. I would have to find some way out of this prison and then find him. With everything that I've ever gone through, I was sure I could manage it.  
  
But what baffled me the most, was why Lorindol was not absolutely petrified of me as the others were. I asked him the question once I was able to communicate with him properly. He explained to me that Iluvitar, that was his god, sent many strange creatures to middle earth. He had met many of these beings and found them harmless. He believed I to be one of them, and therefore, harmless. Well I was far from harmless, in a sense, and I wasn't so sure about being sent by his god, but it was starting to become a possibility as to why I was here.  
  
After three weeks of living there, in a cell with a friend made out of necessity, and constantly attempting to appear as if I was being molested by him, the gods heard my prayers.  
  
The sun had just set, and the evening meal was on its way. We set ourselves up so that I lay curled in on corner, while Lorindol eyed me from the other corner. My dress was in shambles and resembled a rag that had gone through a meat grinder more then a gown. I had dirt caked onto almost every inch of my body. My hair was in unimaginable tangles, and I was just as starved as was every other soul in this god forsaken prison. The only reason why I did not loose my mind in memories of La Dolorosa, was because I had other things to keep my thoughts away from it. Such as the learning of new languages, and plans for escape.  
  
We heard them open the cell next to ours. Now it was all a matter of time. While Lorindol was supposedly watching me when they entered, he would actually be finding the one who held the keys. Once they left we would further our plans from there. They had finished with the cell next to ours, now they would open ours. But as the door was pried open, there was not the usual three elves. But five instead. One placed a bowl of food on the ground, one held the door, another stood out in the hallway. But the other two came inside. Straight to me they strode, and without hesitation they took hold of my arms and hoisted me from the ground. I struggled to get out of the grip, but it was very strong, and before I could even glance at my companion, I was gone from the cell.  
  
The three elves who usually came by, continued with their routine after they had sealed the door. All this I saw as I was dragged backwards kicking and trying to get free. As I was taken from the prison hallway, I realized that my struggles were futile, and I memorized the passage ways as they brought me through instead. I would not stay here longer then I had to, and opportunity could knock at any moment it pleased. As we came into the hall I had entered on that first day, I saw that there was no one except a few guards, who all stared at me as I was dragged past. We did not linger very long in this room, but made for another hallway and through twisted corridors lined with flaming torches did we come to a beautifully carved door.  
  
They righted me so that I was now facing the direction I was headed for. One of the guards knocked, it was a coded knock. After a few moments the door slowly swung inwards, and we stepped through. I looked around. I have been surrounded by beauty before, but none at all like this. As I took it all in, I made sure that my expression was a bored one. I did not want to seem like some vagabond, but like someone who was of a higher standing.  
  
As my eyes came to the front of the room, I saw him there. His hair flowing over his shoulders, his regal pose, his perfect features. This was a man worthy of the title, king. He stood from behind the desk he was sitting at, and came to the front of it. Once he had leaned across it and folded his arms over his chest, he spoke. Only this time, I understood him.  
  
"Well you're certainly not a daemon as my son thought. But the question now is, just what exactly are you?"  
  
"Human, my lord." I replied, with only the slightest hint of an accent. If I wasn't trained for it, I would not have caught the brief moment of surprise that transformed his features for only a fraction of a second. But with a straight face once more, he addressed me.  
  
"And now you speak the common tongue, when before you did not." I could tell he was prepared to speak to a wall, but I had introduced a slight problem to that plan.  
  
"I learn quickly, my lord ." His regard held amusement, as it did when I first met him. One of the guards at my sides shifted a bit, but kept his hold on my arm.  
  
"So I see." He took a breath then continued. "Well then, shall we start with your name?"  
  
"Only my name?" I was going to make him think about what he was asking. He regarded me then with curiosity and suspicion.  
  
"Yes," He started slowly, "Only your name."  
  
"Phèdre."  
  
I saw him think about it for a few moments. When he looked up at me there was confusion in his eyes, but the rest of his features remained the same.  
  
"I am not familiar with that name. From where do you come?"  
  
At this I smiled. 


	3. A messenger

A/N: K I have finally finished it. YAY!!! K I'm trying very hard to make it as close to the book as possible but you have to remember that I'm NOT Carrie, and don't have her amazing talent of story telling. I'm working on it and am trying to make it as close as possible. So please bare with me. Now there's some names in here, and I'm really not sure if they're correct. So if they are wrong someone please tell me so I can fix that. And I think that's all for now. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, sooner then later hopefully. Hope to hear from you all.  
  
Anith.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The king and I spoke for some time. I learned many things from him, while he in turn learned from me. If he believed me at the time, I cannot say, but he would soon come to. While we were speaking, we were interrupted. A messenger had come with a very urgent message. The king stared at the page, then placed his eyes upon me. "Send him in. You," he pointed at me. "I will have to speak further with later. Have her washed and shown to a room." When he said room, he made a slight movement with his hand.  
  
The guards lifted me off the lounge I was seated on and lead me from the room. As we left, a rather travel worn elf entered. This I expected was the messenger. He stared at me in wonder as we passed one another, but soon the door was closed and I was left to memorize the new path they took me on. After more twists and turns we arrived to a set of rooms, which looked suspiciously like bath houses. I scanned the room they had led me to and saw everything that you would see in a bath house.  
  
But the real miracle happened, when they released me, turned around, and left. Simple as that. I heard the door shut behind me. I was alone. Quickly I scanned the room. There was a set of large windows, covered by heavy drapes to one end of the room, while doors lined the other walls. Before I could decide which door to try first, I heard the door open behind me. I turned my head to see another of these beautiful creatures standing beside me. She had long hair like mine, and piercing green eyes. Her ears came to a delicate point and she had that accented d'angeline beauty. Her eyes swept over me and I could see a small look of disgust brush her elegant features.  
  
"His highness wishes that you be properly groomed." She said ever so softly. Then her arm motioned me towards the steaming pool in front of me. I made my way to the edge then stopped as I looked into the warm waters longingly. I heard the elf directly behind me clear her throat. I turned my head and looked at her.  
  
"Um..... your gown. Do you want it cleaned, or shall we get you something else?" She asked me. The tone in her voice told me that she expected that I would want to keep it.  
  
"Well I have been wearing it for the past three weeks. I think I'm due for a change." She gazed at my left eye for a second before giving me a curt nod and turning to go through a side door. I watched her until she disappeared behind the wooden frame, then I brought my attention back to the water before me. Escape could wait for half an hour. Quickly, I slipped out of the materials that hid me from everyone's view, then with longing, I made my way into heaven.  
  
The water was the perfect temperature. Not to hot, but then again, not to cold. As I sunk neck deep into the pool, dirt that had been engraved into my skin, started to become saturated, and eventually, it floated off. I could now see some spots that showed the true colour of my skin. It's creamy colour clashed horribly with the parts that were still caked with dirt. I looked around to see if there was anything that I could use to make the rest of myself clean, and to my luck I spotted a sponge sitting on the other end of the pool. As I stood in the water and made my way towards it. I heard a soft gasp behind me.  
  
I turned to see the shocked form of the elven girl. She was holding a mass of fabric in her hands, which I assumed to be my new gown. But that slipped out of her hands and onto the floor, as she backed away towards the door. By this point I was slightly confused as to what had caused her to have such a reaction, but then I remembered.  
  
My marque.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of." I assured her. But still she did not come closer. " It is only dye that has been injected into the skin. It is no sign of evil, only a simple rose." Simple would be far from the truth, but my words had seemed to finally pierce through her head, and she suddenly looked very embarrassed. She murmured something before hastily picking up the fallen materials and then made her way to a small bench near the bathing pool.  
  
I continued on my path towards the sponge. As I cleaned the grime from myself, the girl busied herself around the chamber. I watched from the corner of my eye as she picked up my ruined gown with tips of her fingers, and held it out in front of her at arms length as she walked towards one of the other doors. Soon enough I was pink from scrubbing, but I was clean. I moved towards the steps, and exited the pool. On a nearby bench was a pile of linens, which I wrapped around myself. The elven girl motioned for me to enter through one of the doors. As I passed her by, her eyes studied me very carefully.  
  
The room I was now inside, was a dressing room. There were numerous screens around the walls, with all types of clothing hanging and piled every where possible. I heard the door close behind me, and turned to see her simply staring at me. She suddenly shook her head, and handed me the white mass of fabric she had been holding. As I unfolded the dress, I saw that it was slim, and would show my figure. The sleeves went past my hands, and the neck line was modest. It would do. She pointed to one of the screens, and my legs carried me to where her finger indicated.  
  
After I had donned the gown, I stayed behind the screen for a while, and watched her through the slit between the panels. She moved around the room, gathering clothing and put it away or piled in into a basket near the door. I would not be conducting an escape from here. I would have to firstly find a way to open the rock face, and to do that, I would have to find someone who knew how. Some one like the king. As my mind worked to form some sort of plan to extract the information from him, the girl came towards the screen, wondering what was taking me so long. Her voice jolted me from my thoughts.  
  
"Have you finished yet?" She asked coldly. I could tell she did not care for me very much. I stepped out from behind the screen to enter her scrutinizing gaze. She eyed me for barely a second then turned on her heal and glided towards the door. I followed her and stepped out of the room behind her. She then proceeded to lead me out of the bathing chamber and into the hallway. Silently we made out way down numerous halls, which I committed to memory, until finally we came to our destination. She turned to me then.  
  
"You will wait here for his highness to arrive." She looked straight into my left eye. "Do not try to leave. There are guards posted at the ends of the hallways." This I knew since I had seen them when we had passed. With this last sentence, she then unlocked the door and held it open for me. I stepped into the room, and fought not to take in a breath. It was magnificent. Like the king's study I had been in earlier, it was decorated beautifully. The door slamming behind me stopped my surveillance of the room. I turned my head and as I stared at the wood behind me I heard the distinct sound of a lock clicking into place. The lock would be no problem. I could manage that easily.  
  
I turned back to the room. I saw a vanity table against one of the walls, and made my way towards it. Upon reaching it, I quickly sat down, and picked up the hair brush which sat there. My hair was still damp, so it was possible to do something with it. Swiftly I had finished with my appearance, and stood to better examine the room I was confined to. Aside from the gorgeous decorations and spectacular artworks that adorned the room, it was your average bedroom. Only far from average. The heavy drapes, bed covers and lounge chairs were all made of the same navy material. The floor was covered in a plush, light green carpet, which felt like heaven to my bare feet. Since the elven girl had forgotten to give me a pair of slippers to wear, I headed towards what I took to be the closet.  
  
My assumption had been wrong, and it turned out I had just found the water closet. This room was not as heavily decorated as the other, but it still held its charm. I shut the door and made my way towards the other door. I was rewarded with an empty closet. No slippers were to be found. I then turned towards the drawers and one by one, opened to also find them empty. It seemed that I would be without foot wear for the next little while. Instead of brooding over that fact, I sat down on the very comfortable love seat that sat in the middle of the room, and thought about my much bigger problem.  
  
In the end, I would still have to help Lorindol escape. I knew that he was in fact innocent. Hopefully, once I had played the king into my favor, I would be able to set him free. If not, I would have to resort to other means. I would not let the elf sit the rest of his life in that cell. No one should have to go through that.  
  
For hours I sat in the room, getting up once when my needs called. That was a bit of a problem when I was still being held with Lorindol, but we managed. My stomach was starting to make its needs known when I heard voices on the other side of the door. I strained my ear, only to find that it was elvish that was being spoken. I would have to find a way to learn without Lorindol's help. I saw the door knob start to turn, and sat up with a straight back, as if I was welcoming guests.  
  
Slowly the door opened to reveal not the person I was expecting. In the door way stood Legolas. From his gaze I could tell that he was not pleased. He closed the door behind him without turning around. For a time we simply stared at one another. His gaze held uncertainty, curiosity and awe. Only his eyes told me this. The rest of him seemed to take a on a neutral tone. The silence was broken once he pried his eyes off me. "You will follow me." He announced, but did nothing.  
  
I stood up from my seat and made my way to the door, where he awaited me. His gaze dropped to my bare feet, then sharply his eyes searched my face. "Were you given no slippers?", "That would be correct." I answered. He looked annoyed. "Wait here. I will return shortly." He said while stepping out the door. It seemed that he had been told I had magically learned the common tongue. I had sensed no surprise from him when I spoke.  
  
I turned and made my way towards the closest of the chairs then made myself comfortable. I did not have to wait long for his return. within minutes he was back with a pair of slippers in hand. He gave them to me and I thanked him graciously. I'm sure he rolled his eyes as I bent down to place them upon my feet. When I stood, he was already waiting by the open door. I walked out into the hallway and saw two guards standing beside the door. Were they standing there the entire time, or were hey only recently placed there? It didn't really matter. I would not be leaving until I could open that rock face. And even when I did leave, what would I do then? No, leaving now would not have been a good idea.  
  
Down more hallways we went, until we came once more to the kings study. Legolas was stiff and on edge the entire time, as if waiting for me to stab him in the back. He seemed to give a sigh of relief when we arrived without incident. As I entered the room, I saw the messenger from before. Only he didn't look like a travel weary messenger now. Now he had the air of someone of great importance. He was washed and had donned new clothing. I could tell this was no ordinary messenger. He rose as the prince and I entered. Legolas immediately went over to him and they greeted one another as would old friends.  
  
I made my way to the lounge chair I was seated at before and waited. Once all the greetings were finished, the king waited for every ones attention before beginning. "Legolas, Elrohir. I would like you to meet Phèdre." Both the elves turned to face me. I stood from my seat and gave a small bow of my head. I wondered at the king's actions, but played along to see where this would be going. Before the king could make another comment however, Legolas stepped in. "Why are we harboring a daemon father?" The king looked at his son gravely. "Legolas. You are sorely mistaken. She is no daemon. She is human. But she is no ordinary human." That was an understatement if I ever heard one.  
  
The king turned to me then. "Phèdre, I would ask that you tell your story once more. I believe this is something that both my son and Elrohir must listen to, in order to comprehend the situation at hand." I regarded the king with curiosity for a moment, then began my tale once again. I recited it exactly as I had told it to the king. Starting with my journey back to Montrève with my three companions. I went through the events until I reached the present. When I had finished, I carefully studied each of the elves who sat in the room. The king seemed to be wondering what to ask me first. Legolas stared at the ground, refusing to believe what I had told him. And the messenger, Elrohir, seemed as if he had just connected two pieces of a puzzle together.  
  
The silence was broken by the prince. "Father, you don't actually believe the lies she has told! I was right in naming her a daemon. Such a story could never be true!" The king stood from behind his desk and stood in front of his son. "Now Legolas I would like you to listen to what news Elrohir has brought with him. Then and only then, may you voice your opinions." The king stepped aside and motioned for Elrohir to start.  
  
"Thank you, Thranduil. About three weeks ago, my brother and I were out in the forests of Rivendell, when we stumbled across something. We found a young boy laying on the ground, sleeping. We could not wake him, and so checked to see that he did not have any serious injuries. He was fine, but there was something very strange about him. He was human, but he had the beauty of the elves. His skin was pale and glowed in the moon light and his hair was so dark in colour, it almost seemed that there was blue in it." At these last words, I let out a gasp. Imriel. He had found Imriel! If he was here, that meant the others could be as well. Millions of thoughts ran through my head, but were stopped short when I noticed all three elves staring at me.  
  
Quickly I apologized and asked that he continue. The elf gave me a strange look, but did as I asked. "We brought him back to our father, who in turn puzzled over him. None of us have ever seen a human with these features. We thought that he might be like us, pheidan, only that he had chosen to become mortal. But as the sun rose that morning, the boy awoke. Immediately he started speaking in a language none knew. For two days he sat terrified in the room we gave him. He would let none near him, and we had no way to communicate to him. Elladan has gone to Lorien, while I have come here, seeking aid. If there is some one who knows of this language he speaks, perhaps they may come with us and put an end to this problem of ours."  
  
This was definitely Imriel they had found. My heart lightened a bit knowing that he was safe. But there were still many other things keeping a steady hold on it. At this point the king turned his regal face towards me. I was pale but other wise looking exactly the same. The other two turned to me, and when they noticed my faint complexion, their stares turned to worry. Even Legolas who thought me a daemon. "Est ce la langue qu'il parlée?" I asked in D'angeline. Elrohir's eyes widened, and he stood quickly from his chair. "That's it. That is what he spoke." Then his excitement grew. "Was he one of your traveling companions?" I had not told them very much of who I was traveling with, and so they had not thought I would be in company with a child. Although Imri was far from a child in some ways.  
  
As I nodded my head once, two things happened. One the prince suddenly seemed as if he had been bit over the head with a great weight. The second thing came from the king. "Phèdre, I believe there are many things you have not told us. But one thing picks my curiosity above all others. I propose a trade. You tell me why it is that you have red in your eye, and I shall let you go with Elrohir to Rivendell. Do we have an agreement?" I looked at the king a moment before answering. "I will take you up on that offer, but I will propose one of my own." I paused a second then continued. "I will tell you more of my story, which I can see you would greatly like to know, in return for Lorindol's freedom."  
  
At this both the king and prince stiffened. "And why would you want to free one such as him?" The prince asked, venom in his voice. I turned to him. "Because I don't see why it is that you imprison innocents. I am proof of that, and so is he." I raised my voice only slightly, but not enough to be of any harm. "You do not know what it is you speak of. In these matters you should keep quiet." Legolas raised himself from his chair. I in turn stood on my own feet. "And what was it that I did to deserve to be put down there for the past three weeks? Tell me your highness, because I fail to see it." My voice was still level, but anger was seeping out through it. The prince stalked over to me. "I had my reasons. And it is not up to you to question them! As for Lorindol, you have no say in the matter."  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" The king bellowed from his desk. Legolas turned and stared at his father, while I lowered my head in an attempt to cool my anger. No one should have to sit in a cell if they did nothing. No one. The king spoke up once more. "Now Phèdre. Would you care to explain as to why you seek to gain Lorindol's freedom and how you even know of his existence." I glared at Legolas' back for a fraction of a second, then turned and softened my gaze to the king. "For three weeks I shared a cell with him. From that time I have seen that he is not the elf you claim him to be." At my words the king looked at me strangely. "And why would have shared a cell with him when I ordered you to be put into your own cell?" He looked to his son. An accusing tone in his voice.  
  
The prince did nothing but stare at the floor. I glanced from him to his father, in mild confusion, but I had the main jist of what had happened. "I will speak to you later about this Legolas." I could hear the restrained furry in his voice. "Now Phèdre, would you please continue." I swallowed then did as he asked. "In three weeks time, I was shown nothing but kindness from him. He taught me to speak your tongue, and many other things as well. He also explained his situation, and after living with him for a period of time, I saw that what he said was in fact true. We put on an act when the guards came around, in order for me to stay with him, so he could continue teaching me. Now if you would let him speak to you, he could even tell you of the one who should actually be locked away."  
  
I stopped speaking then. I would let him think over what I had said. If he was going to believe me, he would have to be persuaded the right way. I smoothed out my dress and sat down on the lounge. The king seemed to be in deep thought. Minutes passed and still nothing was said. Elrohir had also taken his seat, as had the prince, but the king remained standing. We all waited for his decision. Finally he roused from his trance and looked at each of us. "None of what has passed here is to leave this room. Is that understood?" The three of us nodded in unison. "Elrohir, you may leave. Phèdre, I'll have someone escort you back to your room. You will stay there for the time being. As for you." He pointed to his son. "You shall remain here." He then went around his desk and pulled a cord that hung in the corner of the room. Still no one moved from where we sat.  
  
It seemed that as soon as his hand left the cord, there was a knock at the door, and a another elf entered. The king turned to address him. "Please escort the lady back to her room. Have some clothes sent there for her to wear." He then dismissed him. The elf came to stand beside me. I looked up at him for a moment, then stood and let myself be led to the room, which I already knew the path to. As I left, Elrohir came out after me. I heard the door close, then my name being called. The elf in front of me stopped when I placed my hand on his shoulder. I turned to face Elrohir.  
  
"Lady Phèdre." He said as he came to stand in front of me. "I believe that I did not have a chance to introduce myself properly." He then took a step back, and with a flourishing bow announced. "I am Elrohir Peredhil, of Rivendell my lady." He straightened himself up at this point and extended his hand. "And you my lady?" He already new who I was, technically. But I played along anyway. "Comtess Phèdre nó Delaunay of Montrève." I said while placing my hand in his. He looked at me puzzled. "I have never heard of such a place. But then again, your presence here has some strings attached to it, does it not." It was not a question. "Do you know the way back to your room?" At my nod, he dismissed the elf standing behind me, and proceeded to take me to my room himself.  
  
"I would very much like to learn more about you my lady." I gave him a look. "Just out of simple curiosity I mean. I've never heard of someone who has come to middle earth the way you and the boy have. I'm just interested in that matter is all." He said quickly after. I didn't say very much while he escorted me through the halls. I didn't need to. Nor did I have a chance. Elrohir didn't once stop talking. He described to me his home, and all the while he stared into my left eye when he could. It was amusing to watch him, but everything he told me I took in. One never knew when information could be useful.  
  
When we finally reached my room, he was very reluctant to leave. He opened the door for me and was about to enter after me, when the elven girl who had helped me earlier arrived. Thankfully she got him to leave. As charming as the elf was, I was in no mood to be serenaded by him. Nor would I want to be for that matter. My mind turned to Joscelin then. I missed him greatly. I missed everyone greatly. But now that I knew Imriel was safe, my thoughts remained on my fair haired Cassiline. I hoped that he was out of danger. Unfortunately, my day dreaming was interrupted by some one clearing their throat.  
  
The elven girl stood in the doorway, staring at me. "Your clothes will arrive shortly. You are not to leave this room unless called on by the king or the prince. Your meals will be brought to you here. If you are in need of anything place this on the outside of the door." She held a yellow cloth in one hand and placed it on the small table beside the door. "That is all for now." And with those last words, she stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind. I did not hear her lock it. But it didn't matter. I was still being held prisoner. If I wandered out of the room, I would simply be escorted back as soon as I was seen. But I had no need to escape. Things had played out better then I imaged they would. Now all I would have to do was wait. And wait I did. 


	4. A little it of prince, a little bit of l...

Chapter 4  
  
That night I was brought dinner by someone else. She was much shorter then the other elven girl, but had the same supercilious expression on her face. With hardly more then a second glance at me, she swept out of the room as if she herself were the mistress. I ate my dinner alone that night, but I was grateful for it. It was a real meal, unlike the leftover scraps they had been feeding me for the past three weeks. It was delicious and I savored every bite like it was my last. There were some things on my plate I had never heard of, or tasted before, but it was to die for.  
  
Afterwards I left the plate outside my door in the hallway and continued to wait for my clothing to arrive. It had been three hours since I was told they would be here 'shortly'. I guessed since these elves lived so long, that their meaning of shortly and mine differed. But I had really nothing else to do, so I sat by the window and watched the sun set over the forest. A thought formed in my mind as I sat there. If we entered from a tunnel and headed underground (or so I presumed), why were there windows? The cell I was kept in had a small window as well. So this place was not underground as I had first imagined. I pressed my face against the glass to see if I could see something below me. To my pleasure, I found that there were other windows, and even doors and balconies, cut into the living stone of the rock face. Mind you the entrance was on the other side. It would be a dead give away if you had windows and such sitting over your secret entrance.  
  
It was only after the sun had finally laid itself to sleep that I heard a light tap on my door. I turned my head to see yet another serving girl enter the room. She had her arms full of different coloured and textured materials and seemed to be struggling a bit with the load. I wasn't expecting an entire years wardrobe, perhaps only a couple dresses until we could sort this mess out. But what I got was not in the least, unwanted. I rushed forwards to help the pour thing as she blindly made her way into my prison, and took half the fabrics from her so that she could at least now see where she was heading. Her eyes swiveled around until at last she found me, and I was graced with a smile, which was much more then I had gotten from any of the other servants. I returned the gesture and went to put my newly acquired garments on the bed so that I could sort them.  
  
The girl hurried after me and started up right away. "I wasn't really sure what you liked so I brought in a bit of everything." Her voice, slightly accented, a little soft, but it held authority to it. She was not one to mess around with. She quickly deposited her load down beside mine. "You can go through these and see what you like. If you don't want it just leave it on one of the sofas. I'll come get it later. I do hope they are the right size, Lothwen didn't really give me very accurate measurements, but I did the best I could with what I had. So if you'll excuse me, my lady, I have other things to attend to at the moment." And with those last words her smile flashed once more and then she turned and made her way from the room. Before the door had closed I was already picking through the garments and seeing which ones would most suit me.  
  
It probably took me only an hour to go through everything. There were even a few pairs of slippers along with some accessories. I found it amusing that the king had decided to extend his hand to one who had been locked away in his dungeons for almost a month. Mind you the dungeon part was far from funny. But it seemed that what little I had told him about myself, he had decided to believe. I went to bed that night a little lighter then I had in the past three weeks.  
  
I awoke the next morning to find all the discarded dresses gone and another delicious meal waiting for me. Soon after I had finished my toilet, I found a messenger outside my door, waiting to escort me to the king once more. I followed him without hesitation and soon enough found myself at the doors of not the same study I had been taken too on other occasions. This one was not as elaborately decorated, but it still had its class. It was less formal to put it simply. As I entered the double doors I quickly caught sight of the king seated by the window. He was speaking to none other then Elrohir, who was reclining on one of the many lounge chairs that were strategically placed around the room. Both turned to me as I made my entrance. Mind you the smile on Elrohir's face was a bit too friendly for one who had just met me the evening before.  
  
"Ah, Phèdre. You've finally decided to join us." The king almost sang as he rose from his place by the window. Why were both of them so extremely happy to see me? There was no denying it. It was written all over their faces. "Your highness." I bowed my head slightly as I walked further into the room. "Lord Elrohir." His name sounded strange on my tongue. I stood somewhere between the two and waited. The king immediately motioned for me to take a seat, which I did. Then without any further hesitation, started. "Well, first things first. I hope it will please you to know that I have arranged to have a meeting with Lorindol this afternoon." At this, I smiled in thanks. Surely he would see Lorindol for who he was and set him free. " And now, I would ask you to start with your tale. Elrohir is curious about it as well. I hope you do not mind him being here?"  
  
"Not at all your highness." I took a deep breath, then began. "I was born flawed, or so they thought...." All morning it took for me to spin my childhood for them. Some things I told in detail, and some not. Some things I had even taken out entirely. By the time the noon hour had arrived, both the king and Elrohir had a new look of awe in their eyes when they looked at me. I had made a lasting impression on them. This would work to my advantage. But before I could bask in the glory of my domination, the king asked me a single question. "The hand maiden who was attending you yesterday said you had a rose engraved onto your back. Is this true?" I would have to tell him a little more of my past, which I had discretely left out. "Yes, it is. Namah, she is one of the goddess' I told you about. It is dedicated to her. A tribute, if you will." This seemed to satisfy both of them for they relaxed back into their seats.  
  
After a short pause in the conversation (most of which was done by me that morning), the king stood and strode over to the corner where yet another cord lay, ready to be pulled. Within less then a minute some one had answered the call. I still did not know how this worked, for when ever he pulled it, no sound came forth. The elf came in quietly, as if not to disturb us. "Tinaldor, could you have a lunch sent up, along with my son." With the request made, the elf bowed, then left the room as quietly as he had entered. At this point the king, went on towards a desk hidden on the other side of the room, while Elrohir turned to me. "My lady, I was wondering if there is a chance that you would tell me a bit more about yourself?" I raised an brow and looked him square in the eye. "Perhaps." I responded slyly. I small smile graced my lips as I continued to keep them sealed. This only irritated the elf sitting across from me.  
  
He sat forwards in his seat and asked me questions which I skirted around the answers to. It was almost a game, to see how much he could squeeze out of me. I believed him that he honestly wanted to no more about me, but it was the reason behind it I wasn't sure about. I would have to think about it with a clear mind before I was absolutely positive. But the questions were stopped when a very angry and disheveled looking Legolas stepped into the room. He took one look at me and the fire in his eyes seemed to jump ten times higher. "I should have known." He mumbled under his breath. Of what little I could hear, I could however detect the rage that came from him. But at that precise moment, his father stood from his desk and came to address us.  
  
"Ah, Legolas, you've arrived. Lunch should be here shortly then.", "May I ask why it is you need me father? I was in the middle of something important." The prince asked rather annoyed. "Legolas, frolicking around with maidens is hardly important. Now take a seat and I'll get started." At those words, my lips curved up into a small smile which I tried desperately hard to hide. While Elrohir burst out into a boisterous laughter. This only seemed to further enrage Legolas as he took a seat in the chair farthest away from me. Seeing as how we were all seated, although not all of us by our will, the king stood in front of the three of us and made his thoughts known.  
  
"As I had promised, I am allowing you to return with Elrohir to Rivendell in exchange for your tale this morning. Legolas you will be joining you on your journey to Rivendell. You leave at the end of the week." Even before the king had finished his sentence, Legolas had jumped from his seat and was roaring at his father. "WHAT?! You cannot make me go with them! I have duties here that I must look after! I do not have time to go romping all over the Misty Mountains!" "SIT DOWN!" Thranduil hollered right back. "You are to go with them on this journey and there will be absolutely no arguments. Is that understood?" The prince was regarding the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world at that moment, but after a minute he nodded his head a few times, eyes still locked on the ground. "Very well. I trust you can make all necessary preparations yourself?" The king asked. "I have just one question father." Legolas finally raised his head from the ground. "Go ahead. Ask away." "Why is it you want me to go?" The king gave a sigh, but started up right away. "Because I feel you are spending too much time here. You need to get out more often, see the world." "But I've been to Imaldris more times then I can count."  
  
"Yes well perhaps something will come up while your there." Thranduil answered with a twinkle in his eye. He had something planned for his son. This I knew only from years of experience. I wonder if his son had caught it? Most likely not for he continued to argue with his father until the same elf who had taken our lunch order, came back with the actual food. Which was delicious despite the fact that there was still an enraged elf prince on the premises trying to fight his way out of something he was already signed up for, with no way out. Once some of the food had found its way into him, he calmed down, somewhat. With no other reasons for him to be in the same room as us, he quickly left, slamming the door behind him. Elrohir jumped a bit at the action, but other wise the room was still intact.  
  
With the king's permission, Elrohir offered to take me around the palace that afternoon. I accepted since it gave me something else to do besides sit in my room all afternoon, and worry about Lorindol, and of course the others. The fact that I knew Imriel was safe helped, but I still worried desperately for Joscelin and Ti-Philipe. The first thing we did after leaving the king's study was make an excursion outside, to the gardens. These I had not been able to see from my window, and was greatly surprised when I was told that was where we would be heading first. To get to the gardens was much easier then my first trip into the palace. There was no secret magical door to open, or an endless black hallway. We simply walked out a beautifully carved wooden door, into an even more beauteous garden. The colours all blended together to give you the image that you had died and gone to heaven. Greens, blues, reds, whites, lavenders and yellows surrounded me as I took in the marvelous terrace. Everything in this world seemed to be absolutely gorgeous. Excluding the dark places underneath the palace where certain people were kept.  
  
Elrohir toured me around, naming almost every plant, tree and flower we passed. If I stared a little longer at a rose, he would then go into great detail about it. If he thought that I was getting tired, even by the slightest, he would lead me to a bench and we would rest for a time. The smallest thing, he would jump to get done for me. If I didn't know any better I'd have thought that he was infatuated with me. But I did not think that to be possible, we had only met the day before, and I as a prisoner when we first caught glimpses of each other. For that matter I was still considering myself a prisoner. I banished the thought from my head. I was simply worried for the others, that's why I had all these strange notions running through my mind.  
  
After we had finished with the garden, I was lead back inside and was given a tour of the palace proper. Some of the rooms were magnificent! I had never seen such beauty in all my life. Not even in Terre D'Ange did we have this kind of art. I spent the entire afternoon with the raven haired elf, who seemed rather dismayed to have to leave me in my rooms by myself. I assured him everything was fine and that I had had a wonderful time that afternoon, which I did. He finally left me, although very reluctantly. I closed the door behind him and let out a breath. Now I had time to think about things. In a weeks time, I would be traveling with Elrohir and Legolas, to this Rivendell place, where Imriel was. I wasn't jumping for joy at my traveling companions. One who thought I was a daemon, the other couldn't get enough of me. Strange, I know. But even stranger has happened to me. Once I reached my destination, I would have to figure out some way, to see if Joscelin and Ti-Philipe had also shown up in this Middle Earth. Once and if I found them, we would have to then find a way home.  
  
Lorindol had told me about the Istari. Wizards he said they were called in the common tongue. There were two in particular he said, who could help me. Sauruman the white, and Gandalf the grey. He said to seek them out and ask for their aid, they would most likely give it. Once we were ready to go home, that is what we would do. We would search for these wizards and Elua bless us, they would help us. Unfortunately my thoughts were broken by a knock at the door. This knock was not made by one of the servants. It was too bold. I made my way across the room, my skirts swishing around my legs, and opened the door to see the king standing in front of me. He tilted his head by the slightest in greeting and asked if he could come in. Of course there was really nothing else I could do but let him in. Once I had closed the door behind him, he made himself comfortable on one of the lounge chairs and began.  
  
"I spoke with Lorindol this afternoon." I waited impatiently as he took a pause. "I have decided to give him a chance to prove himself. He seemed very much like the elf you described him to be, therefore I will see if he is true. If all this proves to be a game, he will have no other chance." Inside, a small part of me was bursting with happiness. I had managed to give Lorindol a doorway out. A doorway I hoped he would not throw away. "Thank you, your majesty." I replied with the most neutral voice I could muster. For some reason it seemed more appropriate that way. "I also wanted to speak to you privately about the journey you are about to embark on." I shifted my head only slightly in sign that he should continue. Like most of his race, he picked up the movement without hesitation. "There is a mountain range you must pass on your way to Imaldris."  
  
I had passed a mountain range once before. But at the time, it was not what one would call a pleasant passage. With only Joscelin and myself running for our lives in stolen furs, and praying we would not be caught, it is one experience I will most likely, never forget. But before my mind ran off with the past, I attuned it to what the king was saying. "These mountains are very dangerous. There are beings which live there, in which you have most likely never seen the likes. I do not even think they can be called beings. Abominations would be more appropriate." He took a quick breath before continuing. "These monsters hate the living. They abhor life. I am warning of these goblins incase you should encounter them, which I greatly hope you do not, only so that you will have some idea of what it is you are walking through. So that you will have some idea of what they are. Even though you will have my son and Lord Elrohir with you, please keep a sharp eye out yourself, for all eyes are needed when passing through their territory."  
  
"I take it I should not bother asking what will happen to us should these, monsters, capture us." His eyes showed me a pain buried deep within him. A pain from long ago that refused to let go. But just as suddenly as the emotion stirred in his eyes, it was gone, as if it had never touched the surface." That is a question I would rather not answer, but I will tell you this. It will not be pleasant, and it will not be easy to bear." And with that last word, silence dominated the room, as if to allow for a moment of recollection. It gave me an eerie feeling, as if there was someone else in the room with us. Someone I did not know, someone I could not see. But the prescience quickly faded, and at that moment the king stood from his seat. "I will see you at dinner tonight then, Comtess?" He surprised me by addressing me by my title. The way the word rolled off his tongue seemed as if he had been practicing it for a time in his head before actually speaking it out loud. But I was being invited to dinner that night. A chance for me to get away from the confines of the room, and to see more of the culture of the elves. The servant would definitely have her feathers ruffled at the news. If not for any other reason, I agreed because of that. Usually this was something I would consider childish, but then again, I was not in a usual situation.  
  
I thanked the king graciously for his invitation, and soon after that he departed to go attend to some other business. Seeing as how I would be present at dinner that night, I thought it only fitting that I change into something more suitable for dinner. The green dress I currently had on was very nice, but not something I would wear to dinner. I stepped up to my newly inherited wardrobe, and picked out something for the occasion. Since the king had not said anything else besides the fact that I would be attending, I only supposed that someone would come to escort me to the hall, or wherever it was they ate. I was ready and waiting an hour later when I once again heard a tap at my door. I should have known. Elrohir was waiting outside grinning like a love struck fool. If I didn't know before, I certainly did now. The look on his face was enough. The elf was completely taken with me. It was probably him who suggested to the king that I join them for supper.  
  
As his eyes took me in, it seemed that he started to melt on the spot. There was no other word I could use to describe it. It was very strange. It must have been an elf thing, because I had never seen the likes of it before. But before he ended up as puddle on the floor, he held out his arm to me. Maybe I should have mentioned Joscelin to him. That might have averted this disaster to be. But seeing as how I had not mentioned my perfect companion to him, it seemed I was out of luck. The entire way down to the hall Elrohir chatted animatedly about various topics, most of which involved his home. It was as if he were describing to me what life would be like should I chose him. Even though he had not spoken the words, I could tell there were not far in line. Sooner or later he would spill his heart. That was the moment that I was dreading, for then I would have to break it, and that was something I was not looking forward to. But until then, I was safe, so to speak.  
  
As we entered the hall, many heads turned to stare as Elrohir purposely lead me towards the head table. Now this was something I wasn't quite expecting. The head table was a bit much, considering yesterday I was in the dungeons. But it seemed that that was where I was destined. I took my place with the grace that I had been taught, and even though inside I felt rather out of place, outside I looked as if this were a daily occurrence. Well technically it was, but the situation at hand put a bit of a spin on it that made it awkward. Luckily I was seated at the end of the table, with Elrohir at my only side. Seeing as how the prince kept giving me death stares, I did not think the outcome would have very pretty had I been seated anywhere near him. But it was the woman who was seated next to the ever so charming prince that intrigued me the most.  
  
This was the same woman who had been at my capture in the forest. Karenwë was her name, and I was correct in guessing that she was the prince's betrothed. Lucky girl, she got to marry an over pompous, prejudice, spoiled and stuck up prince. I silently wished her a good life and hoped Legolas showed her more curtsies then I ever received from him. He most likely did, seeing as how he would be spending the rest of his long life with her. So in a way, Karenwë was very lucky. They almost reminded me of Joscelin and myself. Almost, but not quite.  
  
The food that night was just as good, or even perhaps better then the night before, despite the fact that almost everyone in the hall had their eyes glued to me at every chance they could get. The hum of whispers was not missed that evening either. I don't believe it ever stopped once. This almost ruined the delicious meal that was before me, but of course I had the ever so joyful Elrohir to keep me company. This I think was the only thing that saved me from being questioned and mauled by the court. They resembled a den full of tigers, simply waiting for the master to leave so they could pounce on their prey. I, being the prey, was ever so thankful that I was not left alone with these elves. Even though my people skills are exceptional most of the time, I did not think it would do me any good at that moment, seeing as how most seemed to side with the prince. I was something new and dangerous. I was a threat that had to be annihilated as soon as possible. Unfortunately for them, I was under the protection of the elite. I was untouchable, so to speak, and I was very glad of that at the time.  
  
Seeing as how the rest of the elven population didn't agree wholly with my prescience, Elrohir thankfully escorted me from the dinning hall promptly after dinner. For this I was ever thankful. He led me straight to my chambers, and even after I distinctly said good night to him, he somehow managed to gain entrance to my room. I was a rather vexed at this, considering the current situation, but did not have the heart to oust him. He had a gentle and innocent soul from what I could see. Such a creature as him was not one you played around with. I should have taken my own advice. Playing with him was exactly what I was doing.  
  
Every moment that he spent in my prescience thinking to somehow win my heart was one more stab of the knife he would eventually receive when he found out I could not feel the same way for him. I could tell that, if befriended by him, you would have a true and loyal friend for life, and it seemed that the one his heart chose, would get the same treatment. I had to think of way to break this enchantment he had placed over himself. All this and more ran through my head while he walked around my room, telling me some more of his home and about how I would love it there. But enough was enough. Soon I had tactfully gotten him out of the room after promising to go for a walk with him the following day. It was then I would have to put some sort of plan into motion. That, I would construct tonight.  
  
But in a week I would be heading towards Imriel and that much closer to finding my companions, and a way home. I would have to have all my wits about me, my mind would have to be as sharp as ever. For this I would prepare in my own way. I had less then a week. I hopped that was enough time for what I had in mind.  
  
A/N: Yes I must agree that could have been much better, but that part was a boring part that I wanted to get out of the way as soon as possible. Now it will start to pick up and hopefully it won't be all this I feel like "I'm running and going nowhere"! So, review anyways, those help me get this out faster, And I'll try to have the next chapter out in less then a month, I really do hate this every two month business, I forget what I wrote and then I have to end up going back and rereading everything I did. So enough of me babling away. REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Anith 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello.

I know its been a while since I've last updated, but due to certain circumstances, (Like my computer getting fried in a rain storm and my hard drive being shot to bits so badly that they can't recover anything form it), I will no longer be updating this story or any others that I have previously been working on. (Unless a miracle happens and someone can save my hard drive) I may decide to place new stories, but that will not be until my new computer arrives, and I have some time to work on them. There will be one exception to this. Blood Pricked Eye, which I haven't worked for some time, I will be restarting a new chapter for that, so There will be more coming. But sorry for all the others.

Anith


End file.
